Speedball
by SomeDamn Author
Summary: What if Kyuubi's chakra was like a drug? What if it had drug-like effects? A fanfiction centering around Naruto's addiction to the Kyuubi's chakra, based on real drug effects.


**Prologue :**

* * *

_Two years after Naruto and Jiraiya leave for training :_

* * *

_Thump._

He panted. He couldn't help it. He could only guess why. He hadn't exerted himself, he wasn't winded. He wasn't tired, he wasn't exhausted, he wasn't fatigued.

And yet…and yet, the surroundings swam in front of his eyes. Before he knew it, he was crying, he was crying in earnest. And even then, even as he screamed, he knew it himself, he knew that screaming wouldn't bring Jiraiya Of The Sannin back from the dead.

And he could only guess why he was panting. And if his guess was correct, panting incessantly for no specific reason was going to be the least of his worries.

He couldn't help it. He tried, he gritted his teeth, he clawed at his own skin, trying to fight the sensation. He caught strands of his hair, pulling hard, sending shocks of pain running through his body, and yet, it didn't work.

_Thump…Thump….._

He looked left. Next to Jiraiya's body lay a few metal rods.

'_No. No. What am I thinking? Remember, Naruto. Remember Jiraiya-sensei.'_

And as sudden as could be, he could feel sick in his throat. Why, how, he did not know. Doubling up on his hands and knees, he heard himself scream as he puked.

'_No. No. What am I thinking? __**This is perfect.**__'_

Panting, gasping, his entire body shook with pain, as if warning, as if protesting against what Naruto was about to do, as if screaming at him about the gravity of his actions.

'_**That's right…..perfect.'**_

And before he knew it, he had grasped the two metal rods. Thick as they were, they seemed to taper at the edge, becoming almost cruelly sharp at the end. The pipes were no thicker than needles at the edges.

_Thump…Thump….Thump….._

And as he stared at it, that thin, incisive edge, a sudden, inexpleciable urge of recklessness licked at his insides, gently at first, but in less than a second, it magnified.

_Thump…Thump….Thump…..Thump…._

And as the surge of unexplainable rage exploded from within Uzumaki Naruto, he plunged the two rods on either thigh, quite a distance above his knees, quite close to the groin.

_Thump…Thump….Thump…..Thump….Thump…Thump….Thump….Thump…_

The pain ripped him apart. It was hell like he'd never felt before. Nothing, and absolutely nothing could compare to the pain, the agony, the torture, the ecstasy of what he was feeling.

_Thump…Thump….Thump…..Thump….Thump…Thump….Thump….Thump…_

_Thump….Thump….Thump…._

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_THUMP._

_THUMP._

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

'_Oh….Oh…..Oh….hell yes….. Oh….God yes…._

_Oh…holy…holy…FFFUUCKKK!'_

And he shivered. Not that shiver of want, not the shiver of despair, not the shiver of despondence, of desperation. No.

As he felt the demonic, blood-red chakra siphon it's way through his bloodstream, Uzumaki Naruto shivered out of something only a few people have the ill luck to experience.

Uzumaki Naruto shivered out of pure, unadulterated, crude, powerful, _overwhelming_ sense of satisfaction.

There was absolutely nothing, _nothing_ that was going to get in his way. Least of all, the pale, reptilian man standing in front of him.

"Come….

**"Come…."**

**"COME! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!"**

**"COME AT ME, MOTHERFFUCCKKKEERRRRR!"**

* * *

'_Dear Granny Tsunade,_

_Pervy-Sage is dead. Orochimaru did it. I've killed Orochimaru, I'll be back in a year.'_

* * *

**Hi. There are a few main things I'd like to talk about if you've read this far.**

**This is not just any random description of drug-addiction. **

**This story will be based off of an addiction to something commonly nicknamed 'Speedballing'. When someone 'slams a speedball', it usually means they inject Cocaine one side and Heroin on the other, of the Femoral vein, running close to your groin.**

**Speedballing effectively overlaps the effects of these two dangerous recreational drugs to give yet a new experience, comprising of the audio-visual distortion of Cocaine and the feeling of Euphoria, over-confidence and sexual stimulation of Heroin.**

**Therefore, the addiction that Naruto will go on to suffer from in this fanfiction will be based off of a Cocaine-Heroin speedball.**

**The effects of the drug, Naruto's behavioral patters, withdrawal symptoms will all be modeled against those who slam speedballs.**

**Note that 'slamming' refers to administration through injection, the most efficient way to administer any recreation drug.**

* * *

**And lastly, my opinion about recreational drugs is as follows :**

**Please, I implore you not to turn to drugs at any point in your life. As much as the rush is enjoyable, the addiction is living hell. I do not know what it feels like, but I've lost a family member to Opiate drug addiction. **

**Trust me, it's not cool, neither do you stand out for using drugs. Philip Seymour Hoffman, a famous celebrity was recently lost to this 'recreation' due to speedballing.**

**Trust me, you're not cool, though you certainly stand out when you're found with a syringe in your hand and you're dead due to Hypoventilation.**


End file.
